Die Verfluchten
Prolog Es ist schon eine Weile her, als KLM Flug 170 nach Amsterdam spurlos verschwunden ist. Niemand weiß, was genau ist, einige behaupten sie sei übers Meer abgestürzt. Genauso wie Flug 79, eine Air France Maschine die Fast vor einem Monat abgestürzt ist. Doch das Seltsame vor allem sind die Mythen rund um die beiden Flieger. Bei beiden soll der Pilot ein Notruf abgesendet worden sein, denn man erst später bemerkt hat. Jedoch ist Flug 79 auf ganz andere Weise abgestürzt sein. Der Pilot hat kein Triebwerkausfall oder so was ähnliches gemeldet, der Co-Pilot soll sich gemeldet haben. Er hat nur gesagt, der Pilot sei tot und alle Instrumente sind ausgefallen. Bei Flug 170 hat der Pilot gemeldet, es seien die Außenwände beschädigt. Das Aller seltsamste von allen ist, die Behörde streitet es ab, dass Flug 79 einfach so abgestürzt ist. Die Haben noch gesagt: Zwei Triebwerke seien ausgefallen. Im Browser sind alle Berichte über den Absturz gelöscht worden. Doch bei einem Blogger gibt es ein Video, welches sehr mysteriös ist. Es soll ein Flugzeug zeigen, welches über den Meer fliegt. Eigentlich nicht gruselig, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um Flug 79 handelt. Kurz schaue ich aus dem kleinen Fenster und sehe den Regen und Blitze die am Himmel zucken. Und vor allem ist das Video fünf Tage nach dem Absturz des Flugzeuges aufgenommen worden. Ich klappe meinen Laptop auf und gebe dann mein Passwort ein. Später öffne ich den Browser und gehe auf meinen Blog. Dort poste ich verschiedene Verschwörungstheorien, die ich fast jeden Monat aktualisiere. Nun schreibe ich, dass ich das Geheimnis von Flug 170 lösen will. Die Koordinaten des Wracks habe ich vor einem Tag von einem unbekannten bekommen. Er hat sie mir per Mail gesendet. Also er meint es sind die Koordinaten, aber sicher ist er sich nicht. Als ich es mir bei Google Maps ansehe, kommt mir der Ort bekannt vor. Es ist auch nicht so weit von mir entfernt. Nun nehme ich die Kamera und stelle sie vor mir und schalte diese dann an. Nun gehe ich zurück zu meinem Stuhl und blicke direkt in die Kamera. "Nun Freunde es ist Zeit das Geheimnis um Flug 170 endlich zu lösen. Ab morgen werde ich zu den mir gegeben Koordinaten fahren und hoffentlich das Wrack finden. Ich werde die Kamera mitnehmen und es filmen, danach stelle ich es auf meinem Blog. Ich hoffe ihr seit alle gespannt herauszufinden, was genau passiert ist und warum die Behörde es verheimlicht", sage ich direkt in die Kamera. Kapitel 1 Ich packe meine Sachen in den Kofferraum meines Wagens und dann gehe ich nach vorne. Mein Navi liegt auf den Beifahrersitz, ich nehme es hoch und gebe dann den Ort ein. Mit Hoffnung fahre ich zur Stelle hin und hoffe etwas zu finden. Das Würde der Durchbruch des Jahrhunderts sein. Als ich den Navi zurück gelegt habe fahre ich los und sehe mein Haus zum letzten Mal. Neben meinen Haus liegt ein kleiner Kiosk, wo die coolen Jugendlichen immer abhängen. Morgens sind die Straßen nicht sehr überfüllt, was gut ist, so komme ich schneller an mein Ziel an. Nun verlasse ich meine Stadt, die Stadt in der ich geboren worden bin. Der morgendliche Himmel zeigt an mir vorbei und es bilden sich dunkle Wolken. Um mich ein Bisschen abzulenken schalte ich das Radio ein. Die Musik wirkt auf mich beruhigend. Das Könnte ich jetzt gut gebrauchen, denn ich weiß nicht was passieren wird. Mit einem kurzen Blick schaue ich raus und sehe die hübsche Landschaft. Für mich wirkt die Straße endlos, ich fahre fast nur geradeaus. "Bitte rechts abbiegen", sagt mir mein Navi. Und das Tue ich auch, nachdem ich einbiege sehe ich im Himmel einen ganzen Schwarm von Vögeln. Fast der ganze Himmel ist voll mit Vögeln. Es beunruhigt mich etwas, normalerweise ist es nicht Winter sondern Sommer. Von meinen Gefühlen her stimmt etwas nicht, ich kann es fühlen. Ich schaue auf meinen Navi und sehe das ich nur noch drei Kilometer brauche. Das ist sehr gut, finde ich. Nun ja, bis jetzt. Eine Straßensperre blockiert mir die Durchfahrt. Zwei Polizisten kommen aus ihren Streifenwagen raus. Der Rechte sieht etwas jünger aus und hat kurze braune Haare. Der linke Polizist ist älter und hat eine Glatze. Einer der Beiden spricht gerade in das Funkgerät. "Hallo, wo wollen sie hin?", fragt mich der ältere Polizist. "Eigentlich weiter geradeaus", beantworte ich seine Frage. Nun kommt der Jüngere an und gesellt sich zu dem Älteren. "Tut mir leid, die Straße ist gesperrt", sagt er zu mir. "Wieso? ", will ich wissen. "Aus Gründen die wir nicht sagen dürfen", antwortet einer von den Beiden. "Aber...", ich stotter die Wörter so raus. "Nix aber, kehren sie um und vielleicht finden Sie einen anderen Weg", sagt mir der Ältere. Bevor ich noch verhaftet werde kehre ich um und fahre direkt raus, ich überlege mir später nochmal zu kommen. In der kleinen Gegend gibt es ein Gasthof, welches mein Ziel ist und fahre direkt hin. Als ich geparkt habe, sehe ich zwei Rehe über die Straße laufen und diese flüchten in einen anderen Wald hinein. Das Kümmert mich nicht und ich betrete den Gasthof. Zu meiner Überraschung ist der nicht so besonders voll. Ich nehme direkt Platz und sehe wie sich eine hübsche Blondine nähert. Sie legt mir die Karte auf den Tisch und geht mit einem Lächeln davon. Ich lächel ebenfalls zurück und schaue auf die Karte. Die Ambiente ist wunderschön, so als hätte ich eine Reise zurück ins 17 Jahrhundert gemacht. Nun kommt die gleiche Blondine zurück. "Was darf es denn sein?", fragt sie mich. "Einmal die Nummer 18 und ein stilles Wasser", beantworte ich. Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens kommt sie zurück und legt das Essen auf meinen Tisch rauf. "Guten Appetit", sagt sie nur und geht dann davon. Einen guten Hunger werde ich schon haben und beginne dann zu essen. Kapitel 2 Als ich mit den Essen fertig bin, gehe ich raus und beobachte den Wald, ich überlege nachts dort hinzugehen. Die Restliche Zeit werde ich nur herum fahren und einen alternativen Weg finden. Ich hoffe mal, dass es nicht schwer wird. Aber in mir steigt die Hoffnung auf. Die Sonne geht langsam als roter Feuerball runter und die Dunkelheit umschwärmt die Gegend. Diese hüllt alles ein, nun ist es an die Zeit meine Kamera und eine Taschenlampe zu holen. Diese sind in meinem Kofferraum. Mein Wagen habe ich sehr gut getarnt. Natürlich muss ich es verstecken, nicht das die Polizisten meinen Wagen sehen, inmitten der Landschaft. Als ich mich vergewissere, dass mich niemand beobachtet hat, gehe ich über die Straße hinein in den Wald. Ich hole eine Landkarte hervor und schaue nach, wo ich gerade stehe. Ein rotes Kreuz markiert die angebliche Position von Flug 170. Als ich den Punkt gefunden habe, wo ich jetzt gerade stehe, schaue ich nach einem Weg nach. Ich halte das Licht der Taschenlampe in die Richtung, wo ich jetzt hingehe und achte darauf nicht von den Polizisten gesehen zu werden. In der Ferne sehe ich das blaue Licht der Polizeiwagen und mache dann meine Taschenlampe aus. Ich sehe wie zwei Lichtkegel in meiner Richtung gehalten werden. Mist, dass hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Sofort verstecke ich mich und hoffe, dass sie mich nicht finden werden. Aus meinem Versteck heraus sehe ich, wie diese sich nähern. Nicht gut, es ist nicht sehr gut. Die Beiden kommen immer näher an mir ran, bis einer der Beiden anhält. Ich höre, wie er etwas in das Funkgerät sagt und dann gehen die Beiden fort. Ich verharre noch kurz in meinem Versteck und erst jetzt gehe ich raus. Das Licht des Streifenwagens ist auch weg, der Tag kann nicht besser werden. Ich halte die Taschenlampe in irgendeiner Richtung. Doch etwas stimmt nicht mit den Wald, leise Stimmen flüstern in einen monotonen Ton. Die Wörter sind sehr komisch und kommen mir nicht bekannt vor. Als ich versuche den Stimmen zu folgen, kommen diese dann aus allen Richtungen. Von links, von rechts und geradeaus, einfach von überall. Langsam bekomme ich Angst und halte einfach überall das Licht hin. Doch die Stimmen verstummen. Seit einigen Minuten laufe ich durch den Wald und kann immer wieder schwören gequälte Stimmen in meinem Kopf zu hören. Je weiter ich mich dem Wrack näher, desto seltsamer wird es. Ab und zu kann ich schwören Gestalten gesehen zu haben oder das Knirschen nahe bei mir und immer wenn ich mich umdrehen ist niemand zu sehen. "Mist", sage ich zu mir selber. Meine Kamera scheint einen Defekt zu haben, es nimmt nicht mehr richtig auf. Das Bild wird andauern verzerrt. Als ich den Weg fortsetzte stolper ich urplötzlich über etwas, ich falle auf den Boden hin. Mit einem leichten Seufzer rappel ich mich wieder auf. Als ich das Licht meiner Taschenlampe auf den Boden halte sehe ich ein metallisches Objekt. Ich kann es nur nicht zuordnen, was sich jedoch ändern wird. Mehrere Metallteile liegen in diesem Umfeld verteilt auf den Boden herum. Eine große Schleifspur führt durch den Boden und hat ein paar Büsche zerdrückt. Je weiter ich gehe um so mehr Teile sehe ich. Nun renne ich so schnell es geht, ich kann es mir schon fast denken wo die Teile hingehören. Und tatsächlich ich finde genau das, was ich suche. Kapitel 3 Ein riesiges Wrack liegt im Herzen des Waldes, zwei seiner Triebwerke liegen verteilt auf den Boden herum. Bäume sind eingeknickt oder sogar entwurzelt. Kein Blogger, kein YouTuber hat es soweit geschafft, niemand hat jemals das Wrack von Flug 170 gefunden. Mit Freudensprüngen nähere ich mich dem zerstörten Flugzeug. Dank der Nachsicht kann man die Umrisse gut erkennen. Ich werde der Hit im Internet, man wird mich zu Talkshows einladen und mich über den Fund fragen. Ich werde sogar ein Buch darüber verfassen und es wird bestimmt über Millionen male verkauft. "Das Leute ist der Fund des Jahrtausends. Flug 170, ich habe es gewusst", sage ich in die Kamera. Mit schnellen Schritten nähere ich mich den Innenraum, der ganz verwüstet ist. Das Licht flackert ab und zu mal und Sitzplätze sind aus dem Flugzeug geschleudert worden. Diese liegen weit verteilt herum. Etwas was wie ein kleiner Wagen aussieht, wo die Stewardessen das Essen und Getränke transportieren, liegt zerdrückt vor mir. Eine Treppe scheint noch intakt zu sein. Ich nähere mich weiter mit der Kamera, und filme den ganzen Schrotthaufen. In der Außenwand klafft ein richtiges Loch, irgendeine Flüssigkeit tropft von dort herab. Ich berühre es und bemerke das es Blut ist, frisches Blut. Verdammt, wie kann frisches Blut an einem Flugzeug kommen welches schon über Wochen abgestürzt ist. Mit dem Blut wurden zwei Zahlen gezeichnet: 170 und 79. "Leute, etwas stimmt mit den Wrack nicht, schaut es euch mal an. Wo sind die Leichen?", ich drehe die Kamera und sehe nur leere. Langsam kriege ich Angst, sogar Panik macht sich in mir breit. "Verdammt was ist das?", frage ich mich selber. Fünf Schädel liegen platziert vor meinen Füßen. Ein seltsames Zeichen wurde eingezeichnet, es sieht fast so aus wie ein Pentagram. In der Mitte von den fünf Schädeln liegen mehrere Kerzen herum. Ich glaube jemand ist vor mir hier gewesen. Dann fällt mir gerade ein, ich habe den Cockpit noch nicht gefilmt. Mit einem ängstlichen Gefühl näher ich mich dem Cockpit. Dabei muss ich Hindernisse ausweichen und als ich die Tür erreicht habe, die zerquetscht ist, gehe ich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl hinein. Auch das Gleiche hier, zwei Schädel liegen platziert herum. Ich filme so schnell wie es geht den zerstörten Cockpit. Alle Instrumente sind beschädigt, überall sind Kratzspuren zu finden. Diese gehen sehr tief in das Metall ein. Nun gehe ich aus dem Cockpit raus, als ich poltern höre. Ein Wagen kommt angerollt und prallt gegen die kaputte Tür. Ein Schatten huscht über den Gang und ich höre seltsame Gesänge. Sofort dicke ich mich und hoffe unter Angstzustände, dass sie mich nicht finden werden. Eine komische Gestalt nähert sich in einer schwarzen Robe. Mit irgendeiner Farbe hat er sich ein Zeichen gezeichnet. Ich kann es nur nicht erkennen. Im Gang sind zwei weitere Gestalten die mit einem Gefäß etwas machen. Sie verteilen auf den Boden Organe, die meist vertrocknet oder verfault sind. Ich bekomme Panik, es wird sehr schwierig werden unbemerkt raus zukommen. Einer der drei Gestalten trägt eine Maske aus Menschenfleisch. Sind das Anhänger eines Okkult? Diese Frage dringt in meinem Kopf. Als sie ihre Gesänge fertig haben, gehen alle drei Gestalten weg. Wenige Sekunden später kommen diese mit Kerzen zurück. Einer hält ein Messer in der Hand, während eine vierte Gestalt ein Mann herbringt. Oh scheiße, es ist einer der beiden Polizisten von vorhin. Er verteidigt sich und versucht zu entkommen, doch eine fünfte Gestalt kommt von hinten an und rammt den Polizisten eine Axt in den Rücken. Gerade als ich aufstehen will, um aus den Cockpit zu rennen, fällt mir etwas herunter. Es landet mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden. Die mit Blut verschmierten Okkultisten sehen nach oben und entdecken mich. Scheiße, jetzt ist mein Überraschungsmoment futsch. Alle fünf Gestalten kommen zu mir und singen irgendwelche seltsamen Lieder. Ich schaue nicht nach hinten sondern renne in das Cockpit und kletter dann aus dem kaputten Fenster heraus. Sofort springe ich runter und sehe das die Okkultisten aus dem Wrack selber herauskommen. Immer noch bewegen sich ihre Lippen und Töne kommen heraus. Angst macht sich weiter breit und immer wenn ich denke, dass ich sie abgeschüttelt habe, kommen sie doch noch an. Nach einigen Minuten verschnaufe ich und verstecke mich in einem Gebüsch. Der Schweiß rinnt mir die Stirn herunter, nun stehen die Okkultisten neben mir und suchen in allen Himmelsrichtungen. Doch sie sehen mich nicht, als einer nah an mir dran ist sehe ich auch warum. Ihnen fehlt jeweils ein Auge und das Andere scheint nicht richtig zu funktionieren. Als alle fünf die Jagd aufgegeben haben komme ich aus meinem Versteck hervor. Ich lache und denke das ich in Sicherheit bin, falsch gedacht. Eine Kreatur kommt mit schnellen Schritten an und hält in der Hand eine Art Sense. Es trägt etwas metallisches auf den Kopf, welches mit Stacheldraht umwickelt ist. Es hebt die Sense hoch und rammt sie mir dann in den Körper. Das letzte was ich versuche zu sagen ist: "Geht bloß nicht in den Wald". Epilog Samantha arbeitet seit langem beim FBI, auf einen ihrer Aktuellen Akten steht ein seltsamer Mordfall. Zwei Polizisten sind zerstückelt aufgefunden worden und ein Blogger aus einer Küstenstadt ist heute morgen von Passanten entdeckt worden, sein Name ist Josh Brown. Bei den Polizisten ist man sich nicht sicher, da sie komplett auseinander genommen sind. Samantha schaut komisch rein, als sie eine Mail von einem unbekannten Versender enthält. Sie öffnet diese und ein Video erscheint, plus eine Nachricht. WOLLT IHR DIE WAHRHEIT ÜBER FLUG 170 WISSEN? JA DAS WOLLEN WIR. Antwortet Samantha. Sie wartet eine Minute bis eine Antwort kommt. DAS GESCHICKTE VIDEO ZEIGT DEN AUFENTHALTSORT VON FLUG 170. WER BIST DU WENN ICH FRAGEN DARF? JOSH BROWN.... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen